Finish
by nycgrl
Summary: OotP spoilers - Sirius' thoughts toward the end of OotP on Harry as he meets a long lost friend. *complete*


MAJOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS - You've been warned. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (*bows down toward her*), and some of the lines in the fic are from Prisoner of Azkaban, as well as Order of the Phoenix.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" laughter in his voice as Bellatrix's spell had missed him again, laughing at the frustrated woman across from him, the one who shared his blood. Had Bella forgotten already, that he had beat her every time they played with toy wands when they were children?  
  
And then suddenly he was hit. And everything was happening at once. A shout of triumph, someone shouting his name, but at the same time, a deafening silence ringing in his ears. He tried to answer the shout. It was important, he remembered.  
  
Then he suddenly realized. He was hit. He was dying. He wondered if his whole life would flash before his eyes, like Muggles so popularly thought. His eyes were wide open, but he felt like they were closing, and there was a flash of voices and images in his head, and he desperately tried to keep up with it all.  
  
"Filthy Mudbloods, should be wiped out." "You're a Black, we look down on others.." "Hi. Name's James. James Potter." "The truth is.. I'm a werewolf." "Padfoot, what the hell did you do that for? You could've killed him!.." "Sirius, can I tell you something? I think I'm in love with Lilly." "Of course you're best man, you big dolt. Did you think I'd forget you?" "This is Harry James Potter." "I'm positive. Change your Secret Keeper to Wormtail. I'm much too obvious." "O' Sirius, James an' Lily-they're dead." "You're under arrest for murder, Black. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." "He's at Hogwarts." "I as good as killed them." "You fly as well as your father did, Harry." "Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" "Once my name's cleared.. if you wanted a. a different home.." "Harry, round up the others and GO!" "SIRIUS!"  
  
The last message woke him up, sounding familiar among all those voices, voices that seem like he new from a dream. It was important. That voice was important. Where was he? He had fallen through the veil, like it had been nothing, like he had been nothing. He was dead. But no. Someone was waiting for him, someone needed him. Someone he loved. "Harry!" Sirius shouted, though his eyes wide open, for the first time, seeing. He looked through the veil in the darkness. Have to get back to Harry, he needs me.  
  
"Took you long enough, Padfoot," came a voice from behind him. Was it.. no it couldn't be. He turned around, not realizing he had been standing up, and his eyes met with the hazel ones of James Potter. "James.." he started weakly. "Come on," James said gently, "We have to go." He was ready to, ready to take his best friend by the arm and go wherever he would go, because it was James.  
  
But then he remembered. "Harry," he muttered urgently. He turned back around to face the veil to watch, his heart clenching painfully, Harry struggling to get to him and Remus holding him back. "No Sirius," James said quietly, "We have to leave them. You have to let him go." He couldn't understand. Harry needed him, couldn't James see? "No James," Sirius said loudly, desperately, "Harry isn't ready. Who's going to look after him?" "No Sirius," said James, more firmly now, "He is ready. He's grown up." A silence passed before James said in a lighter tone, "And with friends like his.. and friends like ours.. he'll be well looked after."  
  
He watched for a moment, looking out on the veil. Remus was still struggling trying to keep Harry back, and for a moment, he was sure, Remus' eyes met his. He looked around the room beyond the veil, at those who had fought alongside him, and those who had fought alongside Harry. His eyes settled on Harry, just for a moment.  
  
He turned back around, grinning at his best friend. "Well, shall we get going then? I believe you owe me a game of Wizard's Chess." James grinned back at him, "You think you can beat me, Black?" "Don't get so cocky so quickly. I've been taking a few tips from Ron Weasley, you know." And together, they walked into a distant light, laughing as if they hadn't been separated a day.  
  
~  
  
Sorry, not only has this topic been overdone, my fic wasn't all that great.  
  
However, I'm completely crushed over Sirius. He was my one true love. Reviews might cheer me up. 


End file.
